Emo Bella: Revenge after death
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Though Bella may have died,the story is not yet over.Something unknown is keeping her drawn to earth. 'She watched from a distance as the vampire fling himself into the fire,almost successful until someone came to push him out of the way.full sum. inside
1. Awaken

Summery.

_Even though Bella "died" she is still stuck on earth due to a unknown being. Just because she is dead does not mean that the story is over. A ceritn vampire wants nothing more but to die in the fire since he feels alone. 'she watched as he jumped forward trowing himself into the fire, that is before somebody grabbed him....._

_Will Bella ever be allowed to be laid to rest or will she be forced to stay until her wish is seen through.  
_

Author note.

This is a sequel to my story Emo Bella. Read it first of you will not get this at all.

**First I am going to thank everyone who had added Emo Bella to their favorite story list.**

-IAmCullenized-; 6-natz-9;ALYSHA CULLEN ;. beautifully twisted beauty-always-had-a-cost ;-.- BlackaddictReader ;BlackVampAngel; bookygirl; BrokenAngel18 DarkAngelKimimuso-hime; dawnismyenemy ;Dead 2 Da Unknown; EdwardFanpire ;ElizabethlovesEdward ;Emmet-Cullen-and-New-Moon-luvr ;excalibur snape ;FALLENANGEL655 ;fangirl94 ;Fluffy Otters; I'm Randomspicuous; iluvSparklyVampires; jayd-n33;jessgold94; kassieditz; loveableladdy; Megan-Cullen123 ;Melissa Cullen since 1994 ;moggle94 ;Myyz Zoey-Kayt; Opal Dream ;sandzia14 ;savvy1223 ;sexy-vampirita S;harnii Brooke ;skaru144 T713 the new mrs ;.melody13 ;this-pixie-is-evil Twilightfans ;vampiregoth11 ;VAMPtastic1901 ;Wana Be Isabella Cullen ;wolfgirl892; xSilentxDreamsx ;XXBleedingxSoulXX

**You guys rock **

And to everyone who put Emo Bella on their story alert list, You guys also rock (but there is way to many of you to list here.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was over. I am over. I am dead and now I will only become nothingness.

Time is moving so slowly, why haven't the strange people come for me?

Days have passed but I'm still bound to earth! WHY? Suddenly light flashes before my eyes. _They must be here_. Goodbye….

Darkness swallows me whole.

_Years_

**1.**

_Numb I can feel anything, is this what being dead feels like?_

**2.**

_I'm still alone, what about heaven or even hell?_

**3.**

_So dark, anybody here?_

**4.**

_Its cold here, why am I cold? I thought dead people could not have human feelings?_

**5.**

_I'm all alone I made a mistake I_ should have never asked to die.

**6.**

_Help! Can you hear me?_

**7.**

_I hear Voices, though I cannot recognize them but it feels welcoming_

**8.**

_Everything is now grey. I hear a voice calling out to me, "__**Hold on to us, we wont make you lose everything you know." **__What did the voice mean? If I tried to answer the voice would vanish._

**9.**

_Hot. So hot, why do I feel like I'm burning? Am I finally entering hell?_

_((((((______A_W_A_K_E_N______))))))  
_

**_AWAKEN_**

**10 YEARS LATER**

Every thing is moving. Black blobs of ice pull me in and out of a lake.

The water seems familiar and yet I don't know from where I remembered it. I think as hard as I can. Then it hits me I had this dream before. A long time ago, but I cannot remember how long ago it was.

_The voice is back "__**You held on to us and for this we are proud. Awaken, Awaken, Awaken." **_

Then it happened Flashes of light began to appear before my eyes and then burst of heat came from within me. I began to rise.

That's were I made I made my mistake, I looked down only to see that I was leaving my body behind. What was happening?

* * *

BPOV

As my spirit glides through the forest I hear a voice that I recognize. Alice.

Shit, _Alice_. I know I should keep on gliding through the forest, but my spirit stops.

"No, please don't do it" I hear her beg into her cell phone.

"Edward! Don't do it! It's been 10 years, you didn't do it then so why should you now? I can't bear losing another person I call family." She screamed." She dropped the phone and began to curl up into a ball. Instantly Jasper appeared but now something was different about him. His eyes. They used to be a golden color but now they are bright red! Blood. He drank blood.

_I tried to scream. _

**"_Alice! Alice! Can you hear me?" I screamed but was not heard.  
_**

_I reached my hand out to her only to find that it went through her. _

_ I tried to recall all the events that had happened years ago. Tried to recall how I died. And yet I could not remember any of it. Nothing. It was like I was an empty spirit. Like all my memories has disappeared and only a few had remained. _

_** Kill Edward Cullen. **__The name made me cringe with hate, yet I could not remember why. _

"ALICE WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO!" He screamed.

The now curled up Alice spoke, "He's going to throw himself into a fire."

Jasper picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Not if we can stop it." He whispered.

Suddenly I vision flashed before my eye. I was sitting on the floor of a house that I recognized from somewhere_. "I can't believe he just left. Too sudden. And all too soon. I start scratching myself until I can see a new line on my leg. Bright red with purple in between…."_

That's right He came back after he left thinking that I would just accept him back into my life with no question asked. He made me hurt myself when he left. How could I have forgotten that?

* * *

THANK YO FOR READING

Please review and tell me what you thik

(There is only a sequel because you did not want it to end.)


	2. Destruction

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far.

You guys keep me wanting to write more even when i begin to lose interest. (i look at the comments and remember why I like writing so much. =D)

So here is chapter 2:

Enjoy

* * *

**Destruction**

**BPOV:**

Thinking about him makes my head hurt.

_I close my eyes and blank out once again. …._

I regain conscience only to find everything is black and cold. I try to move but I can't something is covering me, something that feels like stone.

Suddenly I see a ball of gray light from the darkness. Then I hear the voice again. _**"Are you happy now?" **_

I don't understand! Why does the voice keep coming back? I have to get out of here and yet I can't move.

"_**The key to freedom lies captured within your place of rest. Why do you think you are still here?" **_The voice echoes throughout my soul. I think it over.

Then it hits me! How could I have not thought of that earlier? I had learned this from René had once told me when I was little that _**all **_spirits need to be shown to their final resting place. Could I have not been showed the way to my resting place?

Suddenly it's light out and I'm back to being a roaming spirit.

I drifted for what seemed to be hours.

..

..

**Somewhere near Vancouver.**

White light washed over me, blinding me and moving through me. When my vision returned I was no longer in the forest. Around me lay flames, leaping out all around. Burning. Then I saw _him_. It hurts to have to think about him, but I can no longer pretend that everything is okay.

_Edward Cullen_, walking towards the flames; on his way to his end. He was the reason I ended my life, and now I was the reason he was ending his. Though this is what I wanted I don't feel any better.

Memory after memory came flowing into my mind, Painful and hurtful. So many memories and yet I know there is still more to come.

One memory pains me the most. _"Tell every one that I'm sorry and that I say goodbye."_ Sharnie, did she even remember me? She was the last person to see me alive. I miss her.

The flames leapt at him causing him great pain, I couldn't help but to smile.

But as with all good things, there is bad lurking around the corner. Suddenly something caught my attention. A girl with long red hair came running out from the shadows pushing Edward out of the flames, risking her own life.

I felt the pain hit me like a wave, what right did the girl have to save him? Yet I felt sympathy for the girl. She had not known me, nor had I ever seen her. She could not have known that she had just saved a monster. I could see tears running down her face as she shouted.

"**Stop it, let me help you. Suicide yourself is never all right. Just tell me what is wrong, let me help.**" The girl shouted at _him. _

_Edward _looked at the girl. "Her name was Bella. I did everything I could for her but she left. I always risked my life for her and in return she tried to hurt me." His face never changed emotion.

I could feel myself loose it. I left! What does he mean I left! What about saying, 'I ruined her life and when I came back she wanted me to go away!' He ruined my life! And as for doing everything, that's a load of crap! If he loved me he would have never left! _CURSE HIM TO HELL!_

The girl knelled down next to him. "If you did everything you could for the girl and she still left, than the only one to blame is herself. What happened is not your fault."

Every drop of sympathy for the girl shattered. How could she fall into his trap so easily?

All I wanted was to disappear Hadn't I suffered enough already?

Alice's words rang in my head. '_It's been 10 years, you didn't do it then so why should you now?'  
_Then it hit me, why would Edward attempt to kill him self now; 10 years after my death?

* * *

hope you like liked it.

tell me what you think

-Naomi


	3. Is This The End?

I havent updated this story in a long time, I think I am going to put it on hold, meaning i may come back to it when i have the time and intrest.

This is a short chapter, but i felt like i should update.

If you have read this far, thank you.

* * *

_**Is This The End?**_

BPOV

Ten years. It had been ten years since I died. What had happened since then. Was I forgotten? What had happened to Victoria, Laurent and Sharnie?

I tried to think back to the day I died_. The flash of light in the sky, the woman. _It hurts. I was so close to my goal. Why did I give up?

At first I waited for tears to come, but soon remembered that they would never be there.

The girls reached an outstretched hand toward _Edward. _The jerk accepted it slowly as if viewing his options.

I wanted to warn her, I wanted to tell her to run away, tell her that he was a monster. I reached my hand out toward the girl, trying to grab at something, trying to tell myself that I was real. But nothing came. I was dead and I could do nothing to stop her.

I was alone. No not alone, not really. It was like one of those bad horror movies where the main person finds out everything was just a bad dream. Only I haven't woken up and this is not a dream, this is real.

All I could do was watch, watch and wait and see how things played out with the girl. The girl had her arm wrapped around _him. _

The smile she gave him, the way she looked at him, falling for his gaze. _**I **fell for that gaze once_, and what became of me! That one gaze ruined my life, killed me and cursed me to this hell on earth.

All of it makes me sick. I could feel an anger building up inside me.

Then it happened. Out of nowhere the sky darkened and wind began to pick up, blowing leaves and sticks.

And then just as quickly as it came, it went.

A question began to form in my thoughts,_ did **I** do that?_

* * *

Once again not sure when the next update will be.

I havent cancelled the story, I just put it on hold.

thanks for reading,

reviews excepted with awesomeness


End file.
